paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
5x24 Let's Write
(Sky opens the door with a black hat on her head) Sky: Oh, it's you. Hi. I'm writing. Watch this: (Sky gets out yellow sticky notes) Sky writing: A line that goes down, another one just like it, and a line across that connects them. Sky: What letter did I just write? Kid: "H". Sky: I wrote the letter H. Check this out. (Sky then writes the letter A) Sky: The letter A... (Sky writes a T) Sky: ....and the letter T. H, A, T: Hat. (Sky peels off the label) Sky: Look. I made a label that reads "Hat" for.... (Sky puts the word "Hat" on her hat.) Sky: ...my hat! (laughs) Ta-da! We have been writng words and making labels for things all over the house! See? (Sky points to the word "Frame" on the yellow Picture frame.) Sky: "Frame"... (Sky points to the word "Chair" on the thinking chair) Sky: "Chair".... (Sky points to the word "Snail", across the living room) Sky: "Snail". (Blue barks off-screen) Sky: Come on. Hey, do want to write some more labels with Blue? (removes her hat) You do? Great. (Sky sits next to Blue, who is writing a label also) Sky: Ooh. Blue wrote the letter B and the letter L. (Blue then writes a U) Sky: What letter is she writing now? Kid: 'U". Sky: Blue wrote the letter U. Let's write it too. Uh... We could write it using our finger. Like this; ready? The letter U is a line that goes down and curves up. Kinda looks like a smile. (Blue then writes the letter E) Sky: The letter E. Let's write that too. Finger ready? (Sky then shows how to write the letter E as the marker squeaks) Sky: "E". Wow. Look at all the letters we wrote. B, L, U, E. (Blue barks the letters she wrote) Sky: Yeah, Blue, we could put these letters together and read the word we wrote. B-LUUUUUE. Blue. We wrote your name Blue. This is great. (Blue puts the label on her head.) Sky: Do you wanna write something else? (Blue nods) Sky: Well what else do you wanna write? (Blue leaves a pawprint on left side of the screen) Sky: Oh. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what else Blue wants to write. Sky: We are gonna play Blue’s Clues Cause it’s a really great game. Yeah! Sky: So, remember, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues: Blue's clues. (Sky scratches off most of the pawprint, then blows it off.) Sky; You know what we need to play Blue's Clues: Our handy-dandy... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. (Sky goes over to Sidetable, who writes on a label as well) Sky: Um, excuse us. Sidetable, what are you doing? Sidetable: I'm writing. See? the label around to show an "S' Sky: Ha, ha, ha, look at that! Hey, let's write an "S" too. Finger ready. OK. The letter S is a really curvy line, like a ssssssnake. Sidetable: Sssssssuper! Here's our notebook. (Sky gets out her notebook) Sky; Thanks, Sssidetable Drawer. Keep writing. Sky: To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! We've gotta find another Pawprint, That's the second clue! We put it in our notebook Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! We've gotta find the last Pawprint, That's the third clue! We put it in our notebook Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! You know what to do! Sit down in our thinking Chair and think, think, think! Cause when we use our minds, And take a step at a time, We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! (does jazz hands) Are you ready to play Blue's Clues, so we can figure out what else Blue wants to write? You are? Great. Hey, (Blue goes to the right direction, with the label on her head.) Sky: did you see which way B-L-U-E went? Kid: That way. Sky: That way. Thanks, come on. (Sky goes to the bedroom) Sky: We are looking for Blue's clues Wonder where they are (Sky passes a tower of blocks on the bedroom desk) Kid: A clue, clue. Sky: You see a clue? (Sky searches for the clue, but the viewers see her face through the blocks) Sky: Where? Kid: On that letter. (Sky sees the clue) Sky: Oh, there is a clue on that letter. What letter is that? Kid: An "S". Sky: The letter S. You know what we need now. Our handy-dandy.... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Sky drawing: Let's draw a line that curves all the way down like this. Sky: The letter S. Well, what else could Blue want to write, with the letter S? Maybe. Well, we should probably find another clue, or 2 to figure it out. (Sky goes over to a staircase leading to another room in the bedroom. She hears a voice in the distance) Sky: It sounds like something's going on upstairs. (She heads up the stairs leading to the house attic. She sees Markie) Sky: Look! It's Markie the Marker. Markie: Hey Sky. (Sky kneels down to Markie) Sky: Yo, Markie. What's in all of these boxes? Markie: If you help me write these labels, I'll show you. Sky: OK. We love to write. Markie: Great. I'm writing a letter. See if you can tell which one. (Sky looks closely, and Markie begins to write.) Sky: What letter is Markie writing? Markie: It's the letter T. Sky:Yeah. Let's use our fingers (gets her finger ready) to write the letter T. Sky using her finger: First we write a line down, and a line across the top, like a hat. Sky: Hey, (stands up) be a T with me, okay? (Sky puts her legs together and poses as a T.) Sky: "T"! Nice letter T. (laughs. She then knells back down to Markie. Markie writes another letter O.) Sky: What letter is Markie writing now? The letter O. (Sky gets her finger ready.) Sky: Finger ready? Let's write the letter O. It's shaped like a ball. Let's be Os. (Sky bends her arms in a circle to form an O)' Sky: (deep voice) Ooooooo. (gives two thumbs up) Markie, are there any other letters. Markie: Two more: The letter Y and the letter S. Sky: T-O-Y-S. What word is that? T-ooo-yyyyy-ss. (realizes what the word is) Toys. (Markie opens the box revealing old toys.) Sky: Toys! Markie: Yep. This is a box of toys. (Markie closes the box and puts it away somewhere. Markie gets out another box.) Sky; I can't wait to see what's in the next box. (Markie writes a C.) Sky: What letter could this be? The letter C. (gets her index finger ready) Ready? We'll write a curve like this. And now... (Sky stands up to form the C.) Sky:..let's be Cs! (Sky forms her muscles to form the C) Sky: "C"! Oh that is great. Markie: There's more! (Sky goes back to Markie, who writes the other 3 letters) A, R, S. There. Sky: C-A-R-S. Let's read it. C-aaaa-rrrrr-sss. Cars? (Markie slides up open the box, revealing toy cars.) Cars! Markie: Ride on! There are cars in this box. (Markie closes the box and gets out one more box.) And now, I'm going to write one more label. (writes his last word) C-L-U-E. (to Sky) Bye! Sky: (waves) Bye, Markie! (Markie leaves. Now alone, Sky reads the word Markie wrote) Sky: C-L-U-E. C-ll-uuu-e. Clue? Hm, says "Clue"... (Suddenly, a "K" pops out of the box) Sky: ...right here. (chuckles) Kid: A clue, clue. Sky: Yep. Says "clue" right here. Kid: No, it's a clue. Sky: Oh? Oh. Oh! You found a clue and it's on this letter..."K"! We need our handy-dandy... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Clue, clue. (laughs) Sky drawing: For a letter K, we'll write a line down, then two more straight lines. Sky: Hmm, so far, our clues are the letter S and the letter K. What else could Blue want to write with the letters S and K? Yeah good idea. Let's find our last clue to be sure. Chorus: Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: The mail's here. Come on. (Sky runs toward the attic exit and back to the living room) Sky: Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Sky: Hey, Mailbox. Did you write your name? Mailbox: Yep, "Mailbox". My name has my favorite letter in it, the letter X. Sky: The letter X. What a great letter! Mailbox: And here's another great letter. (opens up. Sky laughs at his statement. Sky gets out her letter.) Sky: Thanks Mailbox. (Mailbox leaves) We just got a letter. Sky: We just got a letter. We just got a letter. We just got a letter. I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh, look it's a letter from our friends. Kids: Hi Sky. Boy: We're writing our names. (begins writing) A is the first letter of the alphabet and my name "Alex". Girl: My name is Elizabeth. Z is like a ziggly line. Girl: Wow, you did a really good job, Elizabeth. Girl: Thank you. Girl: This is my name Kennedy. and this is how I write it. Girl: You have two Ns in your name Kennedy. Kids: Bye Sky. Sky: Bye. (Blue barks and Sky goes over to the window set area. Blue skidoos into a paper with a set of paints) Sky: Blue just skidooed. Let's go too. Sky: Blue skidoo, we can too! (Sky jumps into the painting world wearing a painting smock over her vest. Blue touches a giant paintbrush to see how big it is.) Sky: (amazed at the giant paintbrush) Whoa. (she picks it up.) This is the biggest paintbrush I've ever seen. (Sky uses it to paint a bit) Yeah Blue, it really works. Palette: Hi Sky. Hello Blue. I'm Palette. And I need to write a word, but I'm not sure how to write the letters. Will you help. Sky; Sure, we can help. We've been writing all day. We can help. Palette: Great, follow me. (the two girls follow Pallette) Palette: So the first word I need to write is a J. But how do you make a J? Sky: Will you use your finger and show how to write a J? Oh, yeah. Thanks. Let's go back and then write one for Palette. A line that goes all the way down and then hooks up. Wow, the letter J look like a... (The J turns into a hook) Sky: Yeah, like a hook. Or... (The J turns into a slide) Sky: Or a slide. Palette: You wrote a perfect letter J. Yay! Come on. We Sat on Down Figured it out What Blue's Clues were all about Wow, you know what? We're really smart! Sky: Now it's time for so long, But we’ll just sing just one more song! Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know, with me and you and our friend Blue We can do anything that we wanna do! We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Category:Fun with Sky